1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mold assemblies, and particularly to a mold assembly with a flow element.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers have become increasingly popular for general use. Manufacturers are striving to design varieties of portable computers to please users. Therefore, the ornamental design of the enclosure of the computer becomes more and more important for attracting users. Many plastic ornaments, which have different shapes and colors, are attached on the computer enclosure to beautify the computer enclosure. However, for manufacturing these beautiful computer enclosures, the procedure is complex. Firstly, stamping molds to stamp metal plates into required shapes to form a computer chassis are needed. Then, an injection mold to shape the plastic ornaments is needed. Eventually the plastic ornaments are mounted on the computer chassis. In the injection procedure, liquefied plastic is injected into the injection mold by an injection molding machine. However, some of the liquefied plastic flows in the primary runner and a plurality of sub-runners on a top surface of the injection mold, which cools down in the primary runner and plurality of sub-runners later and forms a plurality of plastic scraps. This amounts to waste.